Say When
by Measured
Summary: "You were like that. Cute and nervous. That time, and the first time I saw you." Netherlands/Canada.


Title: Say When  
Series: Hetalia  
Character/Pairing: Netherlands/Canada  
Rating: PG-13  
Author's note: Hetalia Random Pairing Generator: Canada/Netherlands - Teasing or tickling & Imprisonment / kink meme: fluff without porn.

**.**

He's been waiting a while in his room, which is navy and nothing special, except there's glow-in-the-dark paint he and Denmark put up when they were stoned out of their minds. He's just sitting there, standing there, looking a little sad and shy and he can't help himself even if he never does this coupley shit usually.

He sneaks up and puts his hands over Canada's glasses.

"Guess who."

"Hmmm, I'm thinking it has to be one of the Benelux group..." Canada pretends to think hard on this. "Belgium?"

"..Yes, this is obviously Belgium," he deadpans.

Canada laughs. "My, Belgium, what big...I didn't know you had that, actually."

He grinds against Canada, crotch to ass and Canada laughs again. It's contagious.

"Ok, ok, maybe Luxembourg," Canada says. "Considering the size and all."

"...we're not _that_ kinky," he says.

Canada turns around, and Netherlands stops blinding him and instead puts his hands about his waist. "You invited me for a family foursome."

"I invited you to watch football. It's not my fault if you misinterpreted it. And you must've been a little interested, considering you still came..."

Canada blushes. Netherlands gently lifts up his chin, looking him over.

"You were like that. Cute and nervous. That time, and the first time I saw you."

"Y-Yeah..."

"You're being cute again," Netherlands warns. "You know I can't control myself when you're cute."

Canada bites his lip, looking up even more cutely. "Like what?"

"Maybe something really unexpected..."

"Does it involve handcuffs?" Canada asks playfully, a little coy.

"...that's not unexpected," Netherlands replies.

"W-well, yeah," Canada admits. The cuteness has reached dangerous levels.

"No, something a little more like...this!"

He all but pounces on Canada and goes straight for his ribs while Canada writhes and giggles.

"Oh _foutre_— n-no-fair— aha-haha—"

"Yes, your one weakness," Netherlands says, too serious for the situation. He can't quite keep up the facade, though, and a smile tugs at the corner of his lips.

"Oh–"

Netherlands makes his way up to Canada's armpits and tickles there, and Canada writhes.

"You gotta say Uncle," Netherlands says.

"O-oh, so th-that's the game we're playing tonight–"

Netherlands tickles a little more viciously and Canada shudders on his bed in a way that is impossible to view innocently. Not that his mind is any haven for purity to begin with.

"Uncle Netherlands, I-I'll be g-goood!" Canada says between breaths.

Seeing him all flushed and looking up makes Netherlands lean back and take a breath himself.

"...Damn you're kinky," Netherlands says appreciatively.

"Well, yeah. I was raised by France and England," Canada says, as if this should be the most obvious thing in the world. He tries to right his glasses which have become lopsided.

Netherlands leans up and grips Canada's wrists and pulls them over his head. He presses him to the bed and leans over him. "You know, I don't think I can let you go."

"Ever?" Canada says.

"Well, we'll have to eventually go get some food, but after that, you're back in here and tied to the bed."

Canada giggles. "And what about when I have to go home?"

"What part of 'tied to the bed' don't you understand?" Netherlands says, giving a look of mock fierceness.

"Not even if I beg?" Canada says in a pleading tone.

"Damn, my one weakness," Netherlands says. He leans down to kiss the smile off of Canada's face. He nudges his glasses up as he kisses, and lets go of him only long enough to pluck them up and put them on the bedstand.

"My, what a power I have...I'll just have to beg when I really have to go."

"Then I might be able to find the key," Netherlands says. "No promises, though."

He leans down to kiss Canada again.


End file.
